Misconnected
by Ayashe
Summary: XANA makes another attack, this one targeted not on destroying our heroes, but the links that hold them together. What happens when Jeremy can't contact Aelita? Chapter 4 now up! New twist!
1. Signal

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Code:Lyoko or it's characters, they belong to it's makers: ANTEFILMS, France 3, and Canal J. But I do own the rights to this fanfiction.  
  
Misconnected  
  
Chapter 1--Signal  
  
A storm raged above Kadic High School, and thunder rumbled loudly. The sky lit up as a bolt of lightning struck a tall Oak tree. The tree moaned as it started to crack, and split down the middle. The right half of the tree stood solid and proud, but the left side fell over and took down a few telephone wires as it crashed to the ground.  
  
Across town at the weather station the barometers indicators started flying crazily back and forth, then stopped, and went back to normal. On the roof a black oozing shadow flowed out of a satellite dish and seemingly disappeared into the atmosphere filled with static electricity, causing another surge in the barometric pressure.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Early the next morning...  
  
"Jeremy? Are you there?" Aelita's sweet voice came over the speaker of Jeremy's laptop computer as a new window opened up showing her smiling face.  
  
"Oh hi Aelita," Jeremy started blushing slightly.  
  
Aelita looked at Jeremy, and saw a book open with a notebook next to it. "What are you working on?' she asked, always curious as to the happenings in the real world.  
  
"Your materialization program," he stated happily, "I'm just jotting down some codes that I've tried to detach you from the XANA virus, and in class I'm going to figure out why they didn't work."  
  
"I want to thank you Jeremy. For all the hard work you've put into materializing me, so I can come to your world for more than a day."  
  
"It's uh...it's nothing Aelita, I just want you to be able to see our world for real again, not just on the news bytes you find on the internet," he said, trying to convince himself that was the real, full reason.  
  
"Well thank you. I-" she started before the connection went out and the screen went black.  
  
"Aelita! Aelita!" Jeremy panicked as he tried every key combination he knew of to get the computer to reboot. He desperately checked the computer's battery, it was three-fourths full, nowhere near dead. "Aelita..." he said once more, softer, with disappointment and loss heavy in his voice. He sat down on his floor for a few minutes trying to figure out what went wrong, everything was exactly how it should be, but he still had no connection to anything.  
  
A moment later his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID, and it read Ulrich. Slowly, on the third ring he pushed the talk button and brought it up to his ear. "Hello Ulrich," he said sadly, all he could think to say.  
  
"Jeremy, where are you? You said you'd be here 10 minutes ago...wait. What's wrong?" Ulrich asked, noticing the tone of his voice.  
  
"It's Aelita. She's gone," he stated simply. "I don't know what happened my-" he tried to explain before the line went dead.  
  
A/N: Well there's my first chapter, it's short I know, but it's an intro. Please review!! I have mangoes for loyal reviewers!! I have mangoes for anyone who reviews at all!! Please leave a review full of criticism, but constructive only! All flames will be donated to the "Burn all traces of Algebra" cause. 


	2. Mystery Caller

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Code:Lyoko or it's characters, they belong to it's makers: ANTEFILMS, France 3, and Canal J. But I do own the rights to this fanfiction.  
  
Misconnected  
  
Chapter 2--Mystery Caller  
  
Quickly gathering up his things Jeremy desperately scrambled out of his dorm room, he had to find out what was happening, if he was lucky, Ulrich's phone's battery just failed. Running out the door he closed it behind him, then a second later flung it open again, rushed back in and grabbed his laptop off the desk. "I'm not going to lose you yet Aelita."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ulrich hit the end button on his phone to turn it off. He looked up at Yumi, and then told her "The line went dead. He's really worked up about something with Aelita. We might need to go to Lyoko."  
  
"Then we should go find Jeremy, see what the problem is," Odd said with childish simplicity and a bit of happiness in his voice to visit Lyoko and Aelita again.  
  
Running towards the cafeteria Jeremy suddenly stopped, and did a double take to three people on the path across the yard. Good, it WAS them Jeremy thought to himself as he doubled back on he tracks in order to meet them when the paths crossed.  
  
Panting Jeremy stopped just a few feet in front of his friends, and tried to make out the question, "Ulrich. Did your. Phone. Die out?"  
  
"No, the line went dead, my battery is full, I charged it last night," Ulrich answered him.  
  
"I was worried about that. I've lost all contact with Aelita and Lyoko on my laptop, and then the phone went dead, it's got to be a XANA attack," he made out to the others as he caught his breath.  
  
"He's right, my phone has no service right now," Yumi said looking at the screen on her cell phone.  
  
"Mine either," Odd added in.  
  
"We've got to go to the factory before this gets any worse and we can't reach Lyoko," Jeremy said.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Ulrich said before his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" he asked. A few seconds later he furiously hung up his phone and mumbled under his breath "the nerve."  
  
"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked a bit concerned at his reaction.  
  
"Sissi, she just called me and-" he started before Odd interrupted him.  
  
"But Ulrich, Sissi's right there, and she wasn't on her phone."  
  
"But who would-" Ulrich started.  
  
A/n: Ok, there's the second short chapter for you! I had originally planned for Sissi to confront Ulrich about him calling her, and it being XANA, but that didn't turn out so well. So, now you have this. Please review and leave whatever criticism you have for me this time! And all flames for this chapter will go to the "I need a bigger bonfire" foundation. 


	3. Imprudent, Daft, and Injudicious Calls

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Code:Lyoko or it's characters, they belong to it's makers: ANTEFILMS, France 3, and Canal J. But I do own the rights to this fanfiction.  
  
Misconnected  
  
Chapter 2--Imprudent, Daft, and Injudicious Calls  
  
"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi asked a bit concerned at his reaction.  
  
"Sissi, she just called me and-" he started before Odd interrupted him.  
  
"But Ulrich, Sissi's right there, and she wasn't on her phone."  
  
"But who would-" Ulrich started.  
  
"XANA. He must have tapped into the phone lines, that's how he cut out our service," Jeremy deducted, "We've got to get to the factory, XANA's got some kind of plan here."  
  
A second later they were interrupted again, this time by Sissi, Herb, and Nicolas.  
  
"Jeremy!" Sissi shrieked, "How dare you call Herb and leave such an insulting message! Give him a piece of your mind Herb."  
  
"Uh...I uh...Jeremy, I don't think that you should be calling me and degrading me like that! If anyone around here is imprudent, daft, and injudicious, it's you!" Herb reprimanded, half way full of rage, and half way trying to impress Sissi.  
  
"I didn't leave you any message Herb, and I really don't have time for this," Jeremy said as he pushed his way past the three in his way.  
  
"Hey! You're not leaving here until you apologize to Herb!" Sissi said as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"Sissi! I need to go help Aelita!" he said furiously with out thinking what he was saying.  
  
"Aelita huh? You mean that girl with the weird hair that was here for a few days?" Sissi mused to herself, "Well what does she need your help with in such a hurry?" she tried to insinuate.  
  
"Yes, that's her. Now PLEASE let me go Sissi!" he yelled as he tried to get around her.  
  
Herb placed his hand on Sissi shoulder, "Sissi, no, it's ok, we'll get him later," he said with a bit of sympathy for Jeremy, knowing how it was to like a girl, and never really be able to have her.  
  
Sissi shrugged his hand off and glared at him before turning back to Jeremy, "No, not until you answer me Jeremy, why does she need YOUR help?"  
  
"Sissi just let him go already," Ulrich pleaded, hoping she liked him as much as she showed.  
  
"Why? Are you and Yumi in on this too? Is this some kind of double date or something?"  
  
Groaning Yumi locked her arm in Jeremy's and dragged him past Sissi glaring at the other girl the whole time. Odd laughed a bit and followed Yumi and Jeremy with Ulrich close in tow.  
  
"Well someone's in a bad mood," Sissi commented on Yumi as the four pushed past her. Then turning to the two boys that depended on her, or so she thought, and told them, "They're up to something. And we're going to find out."  
  
"Ok!" Herb replied almost too enthusiastically, eager to try any plan of Sissi's in order to win her affection, but the way he said it only caused Sissi to raise her eyebrow.  
  
Nicolas raised a finger, "But-but Sissi! I have band practice today, remember?"  
  
"Nicolas, when are you going to learn that there's no band practice when three-fourths of the band is missing! They've blown you off plenty of times, and now's your chance to find out why," Sissi tried to persuade him.  
  
"Well ok, I guess," he replied simply, looking at the ground.  
  
"Good, now let's go, we don't want to loose them," Sissi ordered as she started off after them.  
  
[A/n: There's your third chapter ya'll! I really hoped you liked it, with all its Jeremy's desperate moments and Sissi scheming. Again, PLEASE leave some criticism, because as the gas station says, we can't spell sccess with out u. And in honor of my newest reviewer all flames for this chapter go to the "roast a pig for Johnny" foundation. :D] 


	4. Courage

Sorry this one took so long, my computer crashed with all the other chapters.

Misconnected

Chapter 4--Courage

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Code:Lyoko or it's characters, they belong to it's makers: ANTEFILMS, France 3, and Canal J. But I do own the rights to this fanfiction.

WARNING: May contain Jeremy/Aelita, bits of Odd/Aelita (don't worry, all you Jeremy/Aelita fans, Jeremy wins), Herb/Sissi (on Herb's behalf), and Ulrich/Yumi (with Sissi scheming of coarse!)

A/n: No, I did NOT forget Aelita! This chapter is about her, and how this is effecting Lyoko. This chapter SHOULD add some suspense and a plot twist.

Ten minutes after their connection was cut, Aelita ran through Lyoko. Quickly ducking behind a tree in the forest region she watched the transfer tower. She knew the tower well, and had even been materialized through it once. But something seemed amiss, strange in away. It didn't have the eerie red glow that an activated tower had. Then it dawned on her, it didn't have a red glow, but it didn't have it's regular blue one either.

"The tower isn't working? But how can that be?" she wondered aloud. Then she gave a small gasp, "If the transfer tower isn't working, that means that Jeremy can't send anyone here. What if XANA activates a tower? And what if he attacks them directly again? Ulrich, Yumi and...Odd," she said with more of a choke in her voice with each word.

She looked around, there were two kankrelats, or roachters, guarding the tower. "XANA must know," she whispered softly to herself. She turned around and sat on the ground, her back against the tree. "Oh what has he planned this time?" she asked of no one. "He's blocked me from getting into the tower, and he's probably taken the advantage already to attack my friends. He knows that I'm the only one who can stop him, and that I need their help. So he closed them out. Oh what am I to do now?" she asked herself as she leaned her head back, looking up the giant trunk of the tree to the sky.

She knew what she had to do; she had to get into the tower. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how to do it. She knew she couldn't beat the kankrelats. She knew she couldn't get past them with out getting hit. Then it dawned on her, she did know how to get into the tower. She turned onto her knees, still looking up the great trunk. She slowly rose to her feet, not taking her eye off the branches of the tree. She followed the largest branch out, about three-fourths its length, where another branch from a separate tree crossed it. The trees were so close in the forest that their branches entwined. She could use this to her advantage.

She reached up to the lowest branch and put her right foot on the trunk. "Ok, Odd does this all the time, it's no big deal," she convinced herself, who was secretly afraid of falling. She shifted her weight onto her foot and pulled up with the arm on the branch and reached for another branch with her other arm. "Odd has claws though," she groaned as the weight of her body paid its toll on her arms. "Ok, Ulrich can do this, right? If he can do it, so can I," she said as she went higher up. "Oh, Ulrich would use his ketana to help him. Yumi, yeah, she could do this. No, she's much stronger. Ok, Jeremy, yes Jeremy. He could do this, he'd want me to do this." After arguing with herself so much she hadn't realized she made it up to the branch she needed.

She slowly inched her way across the branch, it was wide enough for her to walk across, but she was too afraid. Instead she slid her stomach against the branch, looking like a large inchworm. Soon she had made it through many trees and had to take the plunge. She looked at the kankrelats, only a few feet from where she would land. Taking a deep breath she jumped down and landed behind them. Her landing took them by surprise, letting her get into the tower before they fired.

Catching her breath, she took a short moment before she walked to the middle of the platform. Each ring lit up as she stepped on it, then she stood in the center, and floated gracefully up to the next level. She waved her hand in front of her face, opening a window. She spent about an hour navigating through files in the tower, all seeming a little dimmer than normal. At the end of her check on the files, she found that a small virus had affected 47 major files. She'd have to fix them all in order to get the transfer program up and running again.

"I'll have to work fast, and get in contact with Jeremy. They need to be warned; XANA may take this opportunity to wreak havoc on their world," she said to no one except herself. After thinking for a moment, she opened another window, and started typing.

"Dear Jeremy,

The transfer tower in the forest region has been infected with a virus. I'm working my hardest to fix it, but it may take some time. I can't directly contact you until it is repaired. Keep an eye out for XANA as you will not be able to be transferred until I am finished.

Love,

Aelita"

She sent the email, then blushed when she realized how she signed it.

Meanwhile....Back at school....

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Jim shouted from his spot on the small stage in the gym, trumpet in hand, "I thought we had practice today!

"Those kids must be up to something again. And I'm going to find out. It's got to have something to do with that strange girl they hang out with sometimes. They're probably in the woods where they always disappear!" he deducted as he set down his instrument and rushed out the door.

A/N: So? How was it? Yes, I know, boring right? Well I'm setting the stage here! Just wait until the Sissi scheming be-no, wait. I won't tell you that yet. Please review! PLEASE? All flames go to the "my house is too darn cold" foundation.


End file.
